And This Doesn't Worry You?
by PocketAces
Summary: Juumonji's more than a little worried about Sena's new roommate, Shin, and his displays of affection...or lack thereof. Inspired by textsfromlastnight.


I do not own Eyeshield 21, its characters; Textsfromlastnight (dot) com, nor do I have a claim on its content.

Prompt: From Textsfromlastnight (dot) com

(609): Dude, I woke up in the middle of the night and your roommate was just standing there at the foot of the bed, watching us sleep… You don't remember me shaking the shit out of you to tell you this?!

(267): This could explain the reason why I've been finding his clothing and keys scattered in random parts of my room…

(609): AND THIS DOESN'T WORRY YOU?!

* * *

If he and Sena weren't such close friends, this would be awkward.

As it was, Juumonji's face seemed to have started on fire for how quickly it burned bright red when he had woken up. His embarrassment was quickly overshadowed; however, by the throbbing headache that descended on him when he attempted to ascend from his position. With a pained grunt, Juumonji decided he wasn't _that_ embarrassed, nor did he have to go to the bathroom _so_ badly, that he couldn't settle back down at Sena's side and try to manage his headache a little before he attempted to get up again.

Well, Sena's side was the diplomatic way of putting it; in reality, Juumonji had woken up on his shirtless stomach with one arm stretched over the edge of the bed and hanging on the floor, and the other draped over an equally shirtless Sena. The smaller boy was neatly tucked into Juumonji's side, his arms tucked under his chest in a way that made Juumonji idly glad Sena wasn't a receiver – His blush that he'd managed down to reasonable levels reigniting at his internal word choice – for the team (he amended hastily), lest Sena's arms be too cramped to be of use.

He pushed away the thought that he wouldn't mind massaging Sena's arms for him, and tried to puzzle out how they'd gotten in this position in the first place. No, wait, more importantly… Slowly, hesitantly, Juumonji shifted one of his legs (the one that was less entangled with Sena's) up and down a little, hoping to feel fabric around his leg other than that of the thick comforter. He was a little hesitant, afraid to know the answer, but more afraid of not knowing.

He heart stopped in terror for a moment, until he felt the fabric of the largest sweat pants that Sena owned and usually lent him when they were closer to the running back's apartment when they became too drunk to go their separate ways, catch and bunch against the sheets.

With a relieved sigh, Juumonji smiled a little and focused on Sena's adorable sleeping face. It wasn't as though he was disgusted at the idea of sleeping with the other boy, but they'd been best friend since middle school, when Sena and the white-haired kid – Rikuto or something dumb like that – had stood up to him, Toganou, and Kuroki.

That day, Juumonji had been incensed; rabidly furious that Sena had _dared _to even try to fight back. But everyday Sena had spent more and more time with the white head and less and less time being Juumonji's gopher, like he should have been. Juumonji had been so pissed that even Toganou and Kuroki had ditched him for a while, telling him to come talk to them when he got his shit together.

They alone made Juumonji settle down and, ugh, think. He remembered the way he got angry if anyone else tried to use his gopher. Or touch him. Or look at him. And came to the obvious conclusion; he just wanted to be friends with Sena. To be fair, Juumonji _had _only been in middle school at the time.

Juumonji confronted his best friends with his conclusion, and with their blessings, invited Sena to hang out with the ones who had bullied him for most of his life. Ruki-what's-his-name's move, and Sena's subsequent near breakdown _might_ have played a factor in his ready agreement, but they were in university now, and Sena still hadn't expressed regret for becoming the 'fourth brother', so Juumonji reckoned Sena was cool with it.

Juumonji told himself, as he grew older and recognized his jealousy for what it was when he watched Riso and Sena develop a _rivalry_ that _pushed themselves to greater heights_ in American football, he hadn't asked Sena out simply because he just didn't want to mess up the group dynamic.

Still, mornings like this, when he woke up from a sleepover (or in this case, from a night of drinking) with Sena by his side (or in this case, almost under him), it made Juumonji's resolution waver a little. That's why Juumonji had gotten a single room when they moved into the dorms, rather than moving in with the two assholes who knew about his crush and tormented him with it, or, god _forbid_, with his crush. That didn't mean Juumonji was alright with Sena's roommate, though, he thought with a frown.

Sena's roommate… Huh, that almost triggered something of the mess of last night. Finding a focus, Juumonji tried to recall as much as he could of the day he had helped Sena move up, and met Sena's roommate, Shin Seijuro.

Shin was a robot. The end.

With a grunt of exasperation, Juumonji prodded at his selective memory for details outside of how – even after seeing it for three years in high school – Sena was still hot when he was sweating, and how if they'd been practicing instead of moving, he and Sena could shower together.

Shin. Right. Shin. Shin was tall and handsome and built, and was the best defensive lineman out of what was supposedly one of the best teams in Osaka and was literally _the_ fastest in Osaka or some shit. Whatever, Oujou always got crushed by Teikoku, so he wasn't even good enough to face Sena on the field during the Christmas bowl. It was obvious to Juumonji that Shin had just been bragging, despite his former teammates attempts to back his story. Their expressions (including Shin's _almost _expression) when Sena destroyed Shin in the 40 said everything. Shin and Sena, on the other hand, got along splendidly. They trained together almost every day. For the sake of the team, of course. Still, Juumonji didn't like Shin's expression when he saw Sena the first time. And seconds later when Sena stripped out of his shirt from the heat and the labor.

Shin's… expression…?

The memories from last night came crashing down on Juumonji.

They'd been celebrating defeating another university's team, and Hiruma – the team captain – had managed to procure free food and drinks from a really bitchin' restaurant. Uhh, the designated non-drinker had been… Kuroki. Well, that explained why instead of making sure Juumonji got home safely he'd just ditched him at Sena's place. One less trip, the lazy bastard.

Then again, Shin hadn't been drinking either – he didn't think – oh, but Juumonji wouldn't let Shin take Sena home, he had claimed that Shin wouldn't check his strength and would crush Sena's arm or something.

There was something else… something really important… Juumonji frowned at his cloudy memories. What about Shin's expression?

Juumonji physically started from the place he'd been cuddling with Sena, and let out a low hiss of pain from upsetting his headache. Still, that bastard Shin!

"mmm… Kazu?"

Juumonji glanced down to the half-coherent Sena and noticed that when he all but jumped up, he'd taken the comforter with him. With a tender smile, Juumonji stepped out of Sena's bed, and reached out to arrange Sena into a more comfortable position before draping the blanket back over him.

"Don't worry about it shorty. I'm gonna get something for my hangover and head out. I'll leave some on the nightstand for you, 'kay?"

"Yeah," Sena more sighed than agreed.

Pushing aside his affection, Juumonji tried to concentrate on his anger as he stumbled his way to the bathroom. On his way, he stopped to rudely push open Shin's door, just in case the athletic freak had taken the day off from his morning routine after his _late night_. As he'd expected, the bastard Shin's room was empty.

Finally having reached his destination, Juumonji relieved his screaming bladder, washed his hands, and started rummaging through the medicine cabinet above the sink for a painkiller or a hangover remedy. He carelessly shoved Shin's vitamin supplements out of the way (and briefly considered filling one the bottles with a laxative, before reluctantly telling himself that the robot would notice) before he found his and Sena's stash.

Quickly knocking back a couple pills dry, Juumonji palmed a couple extra and resolutely made his way to Sena's kitchen to grab his smaller friend a glass of water to go with his cure. He grumbled and stumbled back to Sena's room, but quieted down as he cautiously pushed his friend's door open, so as to not wake the running back.

Thankfully, Sena was still sleeping in the exact same position that Juumonji had put him in but for one minor detail – Sena had pulled the pillow that his blond friend had been using to his chest to make up for the lack of body heat once former delinquent had left the bed. Smiling at his crush's cuteness, Juumonji crossed the room quietly to leave the pills and glass of water on the night stand like he had promised, and then started pulling on his scattered clothes. He had a robot to hunt down.

[]o[]O[]o[]

Three hours later, Juumonji was idly standing on one of the busiest street corners of one of the largest shopping districts in their city. He'd gone Shin-hunting after a shower and change of clothes, but still no sign of the creepy robot, leading Juumonji to just wait around in hopes that the defensive lineman would need a new tin of oil, or something.

Juumonji had been doing a good job at ignoring the glares he was receiving for loitering and playing cell phone games in such a busy area, and had just about to hit a new high score, when an email popped up on his screen causing him to curse and receive more glares. He glared back, and chuckled to himself when no one would meet his gaze. Oh well, high scores were all well and good; but this was an email from _Sena_.

"Hey Kazu, where are you? I thought you came home with me last night?" Juumonji couldn't quite keep the blush off his face when he read that. He was pretty sure Sena hadn't meant that so suggestively.

"I left three hours ago, remember? I woke you up before I left, even!" Juumonji teased with a small smile.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I don't remember much of last night, and I guess that extends to this morning too, lol."

Juumonji frowned and sent back, "What do you remember?"

"I remember you grabbing me and crushing me under you at one point last night, perv."

A vein ticked in Juumonji's forehead. He'd done that for Sena's protection! He wasn't the perv here! "Dude, I woke up in the middle of the night and your roommate was just standing there at the foot of the bed, watching us sleep… You don't remember me shaking the shit out of you to tell you this?!" He sent back in irritation.

"This could explain the reason why I've been finding his clothing and keys scattered in random parts of my room…" Juumonji could almost _hear_ Sena's musing tone over the lines of text.

"AND THIS DOESN'T WORRY YOU?!"

Suddenly, the street corner quieted, aside from the rush of traffic, and Juumonji realized that the angry words didn't stay in written form, but that he'd yelled them as his finger typed them.

"Juumonji Kazuki?"

Juumonji froze in horror as the worst possible scenario came to life. Hitting the 'send' button, Juumonji closed his cell phone shut with a decisive snap and turned to face his robotic prey in one smooth motion.

"Shin. Just the man I've been looking for. Why don't we go -" Juumonji faltered a little and reflected that though spending three hours wandering and playing cell phone games had been fun, they probably would have been better spent planning this out a little. "Why don't we go grab a late lunch, if you have some calories to spare."

Juumonji's words were bitter and mocking, but Shin didn't seem to notice. Instead, he nodded gravely and suggested the nearby family restaurant.

Mouth twisted in irritation, Juumonji trailed his defensive senpai, and purposefully deleted Sena's response of "No, why?" out of sheer spite.

Once they'd been settled down in a booth, Juumonji had ordered lunch and the robot had ordered his unsweeted – therefore calorie-free – tea, Juumonji cut straight to the heart of the matter.

"You're one creepy motherfucker, you know that?" The ex-delinquent sneered.

"I disagree." Shin disagreed.

"This would be easier if you even pretended to have emotions." Juumonji sniped, but quickly shut up as the heavily blushing waitress brought Shin his tea.

Shin nodded dismissively to the waitress (who couldn't quite keep her eyes of the damn robot even as she backed away stumblingly) "You're upset that I watch Kobayakawa Sena sleep." Shin offered in his usual deadpan voice, as if this were a squabble that all roommates had to encounter every once in a while. "More specifically, you're upset that I watched you and Kobayakawa sleep. Shirtless."

Juumonji's face lit up almost as quickly as when he had woken up shirtless.

"You fucking bastard!" Juumonji yelled, causing the restaurant as a whole to turn to look as what was happening, and subsequently, Juumonji to slump back down from where he'd half-risen with a vague idea of punching said bastard.

They sat in silence for a while, Juumonji looking out the window, and Shin looking at Juumonji until the waitress nervously came back with Juumonji's order, and most of the restaurant seemed to finally lose interest.

Juumonji picked up a fork and started pushing food around on his plate.

"Listen. Sena, Koji, Shozo, and I have been friends for a long time. If you fuck with Sena, especially against his will, we will destroy you." Juumonji was as sincere as he'd ever been in his life.

Shin closed his eyes. Juumonji hoped he was suppressing fear, not laughter.

"I think you misunderstand, Juumonji Kazuki. If I had just wanted to watch Kobayakawa, I am able to and often indulge in doing so when you're not around." Shin's mechanic words were belied by a ghost of a smirk on his lips that made Juumonji grind his teeth in aggrivation.

"So, why-" Juumonji almost started yelling again.

"It's simple." Shin's lips had _definitely_ twisted into a smirk; but his even, matter-of-fact tone completely shut down Juumonji's thoughts, allowing Shin to stand and throw down enough money to cover his tea and Juumonji's lunch. And, of course, to give himself the last word and allow him to leave the restaurant before Juumonji could be completely sure what he'd just heard.

"I was watching _both_ of you."

* * *

A/N: Again, my weird sense of humor strikes. And again, at least I think it's funny. So it's more that a little lame, but I'm posting this for my own birthday. I've been 21 for about an hour and a half now, and I'm still sober?! Well, I'll post this and try to remedy that right quick! P.S. Reviews are nice. :)

E/N: Not E27 but muses strike where they will, and I shall not be one to question the motives of the Goddesses. Especially when they hit with my favorite pairing.


End file.
